Good Crazy
Recap Lily and Marshall hold their baby shower. However, Robin appears three hours early while Ted (who wanted to avoid Robin) shows up three hours after the party - and both have strollers as gifts. Because Ted had been eager to avoid Robin for as long as he can, Barney encourages Ted to try online dating by setting him up with three specific women. Over the course of each date, Ted suddenly visualizes Robin sitting in front of him and is determined to get her out of his mind even if his dates found him weird. On the third date, Ted finds out that his date, Holly, needed someone to get her over a recent breakup, which leads them to sleeping together. Apparently relieved, Ted goes back to MacLaren's and tries to order a drink, but sees Robin as the bartender and a nearby patron. Both pseudo-Robins encourage him to find Robin and make amends. Both Ted and Robin meet by chance outside the bar and try to talk but Robin says it is not yet a good time. Meanwhile, Barney gets concerned over his relationship with Quinn and overreacts in situations regarding her job. After bystanders greet Quinn on the sidewalk, Barney fires a top GNB official and offers Quinn a job at the bank as an "executive strategy coordinator" - which turns out to be just something to help Quinn earn legitimate income. Seeing that Barney's trying to dictate her career, Quinn asks for some time to think and leaves Barney, who reinstates the official. With the baby's impending birth, Marshall conditions himself for various parenthood situations by using a watermelon as a practice baby. Lily is not happy with what he is doing and applies for a two-day parental workshop. As they prepare to leave, Marshall dozes off seeing Lily as the driver but wakes up hours later with Barney behind the wheel. Barney explains that Lily sought his help and was near the car wearing a disguise for the switch; the "parental workshop" was actually a vacation in Atlantic City that Lily planned so Marshall could unwind. Both men hit the casinos, where Barney proposes wearing the Ducky Tie again if they can turn off their phones for one hour and drink 100 tequila shots. As a drunk Marshall madly tosses poker chips around the casino floor, Barney turns his phone back on and sees 17 voicemails - all coming from Lily, who is now in labor and wants them back in New York immediately. Continuity *The part at Atlantic City is seen in . *Barney is wearing the ducky tie. *Marshall yells out "All hail Beercules!" *The beer that Ted is talking to is a Warmpus which was made by Randy, Marshall and Barneys ex-co-worker *Marshall is seen smoking his last ciggarette ever at Alantic City Gallery 0000q357.jpg 0000s86w.jpg GC.jpg 0000wd7h.jpg 0000tegh.jpg 0000pwf1.jpg Memorable Quotes Notes and Trivia Goofs and Errors Ted says he will never date online but he meets BLAH BLAH on World of Warcraft in episode 5 Season 3 ='How I Met Everyone Else'= Allusions and Outside References Music Other Notes *The Ducky Tie returns. *In one of the last scenes you see Marshall smoking that is his last cigarette ever. Guests *Becki Newton - Quinn * - Grandma Lois * - Yuthers *Karissa Vacker - Holly *Todd Sandler - Darryl *Casey Washington - Larry *Cristen Irene - Robyn *Katy Stoll - Lizbeth *Mike Nojun Park - Waiter *Michael G. Coleman - Lou Podcast Reception References External Links *